A Night All There Own
by mandaree1
Summary: 'They'd face the world tomorrow, the night was there own.' no flames! threesome between Yumi, Ulrich, and William. don't flame because of this! don't like, don't click. Oneshot!


**No flames! Don't like, don't read! Read and review, nicely, if you please.**

Ulrich had never felt so scared in his entire life. He fought a huge supercomputer bent on destroying the world, risked his life daily, and then fought off ignorant teachers, but he'd never been more afraid then he had been before now.

They all lay in his bed, sweaty and tired. Ulrich was in the middle, Yumi's arms wrapped snugly around his waist and William's arm slung around his neck and head snuggled into his shoulder. He'd never felt this warm before, this comfortable.

But that doesn't mean he isn't afraid. All three of them are, he could feel there heartbeats going fast, see the pinch in their faces. No regret, just fear.

How would the others react? Ulrich isn't sure, and that's why he's worried. Other people he wasn't worried about, it was his friends he wondered. He was sure Odd wouldn't mind, Aletia didn't even know what a taboo relationship was, and Jeremie? He wasn't sure about the workaholic genius, but he hoped they wouldn't mind.

Normally William would be the person to bring a discussion like this, but it was Yumi who spoke "I… can't believe we did this…"

Her voice sounded wracked with guilt, and Ulrich felt his heart sink. Was it that bad for her? Did he screw-up somewhere? It was mostly his fault, being the middle there first and possibly only time, if something went wrong.

William lifted his head out of his shoulder to look her in the eye "do you regret it?"

She shook her head, her chin-length black hair tickling his abdomen "no… but, it's just… _wrong_. This… us… whatever we are!"

Ulrich's mind had taken the same track as well. It wasn't alright if all three of them were together, but if it was only just two, then it might be okay. Ulrich didn't kid himself in the fact he was probably the add-on in the group, the one who joined in even though the others didn't want it. It wouldn't be the first time he mistook other people's actions. Perhaps, if he left….

He started getting up, something made difficult by the fact that he had two people lying on him, but William pulled him back down, knowing exactly where the brown-haired boy's thoughts were headed.

"No." his voice is firm, but not commanding "you're not leaving like this." he places his arm on Ulrich's other shoulder, forming a half-X on his chest and he leaned over to look him in the eye. Yumi was unable to form the same quick conclusion of the introverts thoughts like William had, but she was quickly coming up the answer William had.

"but-"

He leaves no room for an argument "if you want to leave, do it because you aren't happy with us. Not because you're worried about being a third wheel, because you're not."

Ulrich's gaze was still doubtful, but he relaxed his body down onto the bed, giving in. the full realization of what she'd accidently made her samurai feel, she quickly amended.

"That's not it at all Ulrich. I'm sorry I made you think that. I'm just… worried."

William once again propped himself onto his elbow, knowing there would be no more escape attempts that night "we all are." Ulrich grunts in agreement, his eyes sliding closed, trying to keep his blush down at the close proximity between them. Even at a moment like this his emotions towards them were as clear as ever. He blamed his hormones.

William continued "so… maybe we shouldn't do this. Maybe we should just forget this ever happened and try to live our lives the way they used to be. Ulrich and I fighting over you, you not doing anything about it. The whole old mess. But that leaves us one question…. Do we want to go back to that?"

Ulrich sits up, leaning on his elbows to look at everyone, unsure of how to continue this conversation. If he's going to get rejected, he wants to do it looking into their eyes to make sure every part of his being gets the hint.

William frowned at the emotions in Ulrich's dark eyes, and promised himself that if they stayed together that he'd work on Ulrich's automatic belief that he was going to be excluded or gotten rid of.

Yumi tapped her fingers lightly against his chest, matching his pulse. "I want to… but how will the others react?" she's calmer than before, remembering that she had to be careful what she said around the samurai with her, or he might take it wrong. William would take anything with a grain of salt, but Ulrich…

Ulrich shrugged, not even bothering to answer. Everything has become uncertain, one big possibility after another. He couldn't give them a truthful answer even if he wanted to. He'd never really been one for uncertainty; frankly, he hated not being able to at least have a small glimpse of future possibilities. But he would face all the uncertainty in the world for this.

William's eyes burned into there's, his gaze moving between them "I don't care. Do you?"

Yumi looked away "I don't know… yes, no, maybe, kami(1), I just don't know!"

Ulrich wraps his hand in her, making sure to leave plenty of room for her to pull away. She doesn't, instead interlocking his fingers with hers in a tight grip. William comes on Ulrich's other side, lightly grabbing his hand and planting a small kiss on it, making Ulrich blush.

"No matter what, we'll get through this together."

All were satisfied with the answer, and snuggled closer together as they drifted to sleep. They'd face the world tomorrow, the night was there own.

And they were going to make every minute count.

**Review! No flames! You could have pressed the back button some time ago, so don't blame me if you don't like it.**

**(1) = for those who don't know, Kami is japanese for God. (at least, i'm pretty sure it is)**


End file.
